Talk:FFF
I've heard the term Faction Farming; but I haven't heard the term FFF (Fast Faction Farming) used in-game. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:10, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :I see it all the time in places like Vasburg Armory. Then again I see FF more often. Perhaps there should be a page that contains this information too? I don't think it needs its own article. Bubbinska 21:37, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Barek, go to Lutgardis Conservatory and you'll see people asking for "FF" and others asking for "FFF" (i.e. they don't wanna go with those who like to Chest farm, or those who fail their points or those who don't sacc quickly). This is the notation as it stands. --Karlos 10:50, 24 September 2006 (CDT) I tried to clean up this page a bit and cross linked it to the Faction_farm page. I think this page ought to have a section for each of the three main types of faction farming: Balthazar, Kurzick, and Luxon. As such I started setting up this page to allow for that. I sort of think this info ought to be on the main page, but I thought I'd start with it here and let others make the moves as they see fit. I think we ought to have some more build/walkthrough ideas offered as suggestions for each type of FFF too.Crypt Tick 17:20, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Maps added map stub, anyone cares to make map with run destination that can be used as reference point for people who are learning this run? Ideally not only denoted destination but also best run paths. Grima.worm@seznam.cz 10:11, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :*Luxon FFF Cavalon Map. For use when Breaker Hollow is Kurzick owned. Crypt Tick 17:48, 23 September 2007 (CDT) History So... we had a reasonable article for fff pre-build whipe, we whiped it as it was mostly builds, now we have this poor excuse for an article? /vote delete or restore previous article, minus builds. --BlueNovember 15:21, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :how deep in the history were the builds? I tried to find em briefly but didn't seem em.Crypt Tick 11:13, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::User:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/Team_Lutgardis_FFF. Builds are missing Natural Stride. KURZICK FFF Information and suggestions for Kurzick faction point farming below: Kurzick only all of a sudden? Why is this listed with the Kurzick FFF but not the Luxon FFF, JA? That's pretty biased. 24.116.147.78 20:48, 23 June 2007 (CDT) I vote that the information regarding the Kurzick version of FFF be moved to its own page and links to it and JA are put on this page. It would clean it up a ton and lose all bias. DavimusK 20:50, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :Someone apparently wiped all the Kurzick info a while ago. The bias seems to be pretty much gone so if someone finds some useful Kurzick info please stick it here and delete this part of the discussion. Crypt Tick 17:20, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Is there a reason the information for the Kurzick FFF is so sparse? I've found that farming outside of Altrumm Ruins is fairly fast in HM, but I have not the faintest idea how one can do 4 bosses in 3 minutes. I can easily do the first 3 in 3 minutes or so, Craw Stonereap, Zarnas Stonewrath, and Meril Stoneweaver by going NW. Any thoughts, suggestions, ideas? :Same question I would LOVE to know how you do 4 bosses in 3 min, so who ever knows how to do it please post here and if you can contact me in game (ign: Mikko Firestorm)Firestorm10 23:19, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :: Same question here and to add up, I did kill the four bosses in HM and everything else in my way and it only gave me 840 Kurzick faction in 8 minutes. How does someone get the "1400 faction in 3 minutes for proficient teams" as stated in the main page ? I personally still go for the "Duel of the Houses" which gives - in NM - 10K Kurzick Faction in ~50 minutes (an average of 2 minutes per run), or a little over an hour when opening nearby chests at the same time. did it solo with heros in 8 minutes: first kill 25 wardens, than go for Ryver, than back and NW for 3 other bosses, gives ~1400 points ( each boss 250 ) SueDaru 16:48, 23 July 2008 (UTC) BALTHAZAR FFF Information and suggestions for Balthazar faction point farming below: Zaishen Challenge and Elite? Should we mention Zaishen Challenge and Elite as the fastest most reliable source of Balthazar faction farming? They do have a cap (2k for Challenge, 6k for Elite), but all other ways of gaining Balthazar faction aren't reliable because they involve fighting against other people which doesn't guarantee anything. The best way to farm both Zaishen places that I know is to use a trapper group. Snow Phoenix :Training Arena. The Hobo 21:06, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::FFF does not refer to Balthazar faction. ~ Nilles (msg) 05:24, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Well, why not? The most common is Kurzick faction, but couldn't we include Zaishen farming? It's fast, and you farm faction. If that isn't FFF, then what do you call it?Silver40596 11:31, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :A waste of time. -Auron 11:34, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::How is it a waste of time? It's a very fast way to unlock skills for PvE. And it DOES fit the terms of FFF, as I said. If you don't agree, then make a way to differentiate between the two...if it's fast, farming, and for faction, then it's FFF. Silver40596 10:34, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :::"Zaishen farming" and "FFF." Both terms are already in use. -Auron 01:23, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Thank you. Silver40596 09:43, 14 July 2007 (CDT) LUXON FFF Information and suggestions for luxon faction point farming below: New Luxon FF http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Recall_Luxon_Arena_Faction_Farm I dont know why people rate it low but I can get alot more faction faster with it compare from beaker hallow. Scout the Coast was said by someone duplicate of Securing Forest It's not as fast as the Kurzick FFF, but it's better than Duel of the Houses and the Luxon quests. link titlelink title Luxon: Breaker Hollow/Cavalon suggestions I was surprised when I checked here at wiki that there was no suggested build, or walkthrough for the Breaker Hollow fff run (Cavalon is good too, just a bit longer run). When I go to wiki I always like to see a suggested build for whatever I am facing. At any rate, with that in mind, here's my 2 cents for the luxon fff run. I use a war primary so adjust your build as needed. My build: OQMU0k4StKTDGDFtR0F3icFpFTfA. I use zealous sword, and sup tactics and sword runes. The team: 2 hybrid nukers, a hybrid mm, Tai, Gita, Ying, and Argo. The hero builds: OghkowLFTCiTvYs6nRG4Cah1jZA, OgVEMjyby5oO6FjV/cPgWgMwFA, OAJUUYzaJcNLV0QVATUVvOPnqDA. *For those of you who don't already know these strange letters&numbers are a build code that you can enter into your own skill window. Briefly: when in town hit "K", your skill window will pop up. Then click on the little blue square (disk icon) near the upper left corner of your "K" (skill) window. Then chose "template code" from the drop down menu. It will show your current skills. Highlight the "template code" and clear it. Then copy (cntl c) and paste (cntl v) the code I provided. You may be missing some of the skills in which case you might want to write them down and go get them later. Then click save and pick a name for the build. Later you just go to this blue disk icon and pick "load from template" to get to the build. Hard Mode: I do this in both normal and hard mode with this build, but frankly the slighly higher faction that hard mode offers I think is offset by the extra min or so that it takes to do a run. In hard mode the approach is slower because the buggers are smarter, aggro easier, and they often target the nukers first, and the rits throw up their spirits quicker. Also, in HM in the actual battle the buggers target frozen soil more actively so it makes it less useful. One other strange thing I noticed about hard mode is that the arena spawns with the 'no-aggro' (won't fight) bugged teams much more often (at least for me) than in normal mode. Hard mode still works with this build, but all in all I prefer normal mode for speed and ease. I strongly suggest picking up the luxon priest blessing for 100g immediately outside of town. The main reason being you get additional faction pts for each kill. :A few tips that make this easier and faster: *No brainer - target the monks first - then the rit *Manually trigger the hero's frozen soil (or if you are carrying frozen soil yourself, then follow this yourself) a reasonable distance away from the arena buggers. For most arena spawns this means at the top of the ramp going into the arena. For some spawns this means farther away (when the buggers are near the ramp). *If you are a tank primary you should try to body block the oni or they will target your nukers usually. If you are not a tank primary be sure you are putting up some kind of blocking/damage reducing skill(s) as soon as the oni spawn. *If Breaker Hollow is owned by Kurzick faction then use Cavalon since the priest outside of Breaker will just give Kurzick faction points/kill blessing. Cavalon is just a bit longer run, but often the same (or sometimes fewer depending on aggro) buggers on the way to the arena. Various thoughts: I tried the interrupter hench in town, but found him ineffective in this team. Adding in the rit hench is fine, but makes for a slower run, also substituting the rit for a monk doesn't seem to work as well as just using the 2 monks. I found adding in rust, frozen soil, and primal echoes pretty well negates the bugger rez in battle (in normal mode). As a matter of fact its sort of overkill for normal mode, but if you do HM you probably will want all three. The mm is used more as a mean poison bomber than a true mm...but it is still very effective. The ele skills have a lot of high energy cost (25) but if you watch them work you will see that they very effectively manage their energy with these skills. I do suggest you use your favorite build as opposed to mine for the primary. The only important skills from my primary war build are the 'watch yourself' and on occasion 'ebon battle standard of courage' (or choose some other team protection skill - specially for HM) because they help protect the team ...and some kind of hex removal to get rid of binding chains. I am sure many other professions and skills would protect the team equally or better. Oh, and I can't take credit for this build, I found something like it somewhere (I forget where) and I modified it a bit to suit my needs. :::(later) I remembered where I found the ideas for this d'oh....right here: Guide_to_Luxon_Arena_FFF. Someone at some point should consolidate all of the alliance faction, farming faction, fast farming faction, and guides into one location. I am not that guy.Crypt Tick 14:54, 25 September 2007 (CDT) I always laugh when people quote a 2 min run for such and such build, then I try it and it takes 10 min. However, in this case I believe I can safely say this team build will get you a 2 to 2 1/2 min run out of Breaker Hollow pretty consistently in normal mode, at least once you get used to it. :* Cavalon run is NOT a 2 min run...more like 3-4. Crypt Tick 10:04, 23 September 2007 (CDT) HFFF (Hero Fast Faction Farming) I searched for it (HFFF) and didn't find it. This should probably be added to this page, or at least have a link added, if there is another page. :You could make an article there yourself and either redirect it here and make a section here about it, or you could put the info in there and link it to here. We so badly need a GW:BOLD policy... --Gimmethegepgun 02:05, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Luxon and kurzick hfff I have a web site here that lists how to luxon solo or use multi accounts on 1 pc doing both luxon and kurzick hfff. There is also how 2 movies at that location. There are several build for each run.Azwildbill 02:37, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Luxon HFFF Guide Hello. I realise there is quite a detailed discussion on Luxon HFFF above, however it seems to me that the methods suggested involve a lot of actual killing as opposed to flagging a few heroes around the place, like Kurzick HFFF. The method I use is one that an old guildie of mine came up with and it is exactly like Kurzick HFFF where you send your heroes off to do a bit of running using flags, then a little over 1 min 40 seconds later, you take the quest and reward. I have posted the details in the discussion area of the Scout the Coast quest. Enjoy :) -- 10:32, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Macro It's a violation of the Guild Wars terms of service and ought to result in a permanent ban, but we're not ArenaNet so that doesn't matter in particular. On the other hand, people who find it here are going to assume it's legit, and when they get banned for using it, we look bad. So keep or remove? 03:07, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :I put the third party template on, but it's just a bandage until we get a more perm decision.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 04:18, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::I know it's just my two-cents, but I think it needs to be taken down immediately, it's kinda like endorsing cheating of sorts at GW. Skippster 04:49, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :::Well the third-party warning Giga put up specifically states we don't endorse it. I'd like to include a warning that using it breaks the Terms of Service, but if people don't realize that they deserve to be banned anyway. That's if we keep it at all. 04:53, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::::As an expert on all things Macro, it is my opinion that we should not have links to things like this, because: :::::*We'd have to constantly monitor it to make sure nobody switches it to something malicious. :::::*Anet may or may not ban someone for using one of these, but I wouldn't like it if someone got banned after downloading this from GuildWiki. Not because I care about the fate of a botter/cheater/Kurzick, but because that person would probably blame GuildWiki and bitch about it everywhere. :::::*There is only room for one Macros on this wiki. :::::*Kurzicks already cheat enough. ::::--Macros 05:05, 8 October 2008 (UTC) TexMod, MappingOut, and those sort of thing are safe for the third party tag and thus GuildWiki article linkage because they have not been condemned or condoned by ANet and it is up to the user to use them in a way that breaks the EULA/terms of service. But this macro does so no matter what you're doing with it. Therefore I see no reason to have it there. Moreover, Rapidshare links suck. (T/ ) 06:07, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :As it turns out, our policy We are not ArenaNet has a specific clause barring information that exists only to assist a user in breaking the End User License Agreement. Therefore, let it be known that the only Macros allowed on GuildWiki is a singular noun! 06:23, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::It turns out the attached "macro" in fact contains a keylogger. I fished the link from the page history and extracted the setup.msi file. It installs not only an Autoit macro that is supposed to do something, it also installs a hidden autostarted svchost.exe that probably performs as a keylogger. From what I deciphered from the binary, it may send something to an email address on gmail.com that is named like the packager of the *.msi. From the variable naming in the svchost.exe, the author of the keylogger seems to be spanish. The author of the macro seems to be german, however (it requires a german language interface). To keep a long story short: A guildwiki administrator should remove the rapidshare link even from the history, if possible. 11:35, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks for putting your computer at potential risk to discover the file's contents. This is why Rapidshare links = bad. (T/ ) 13:22, 9 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Sigh. You give a logical argument why we shouldn't have it in the article, and it turns out you didn't have to because it contained a malicious file. --Macros 18:20, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Kurzick fff nerf now that kurzicks no longer can lutgardis,isnt it possible to hve a build like the luxons to do duel of the houses? run isnt that far from the outpost 04:31, 14 November 2008 (UTC) : This is bullshxt that they nerf it.... OMFG -- ' † The Falling One© ' 11:32, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::so i herd Amatz Basin is teh new fff --Macros 15:22, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::^ what he said. - ' Ad Victoriam' 18:56, 23 November 2008 (UTC)